


Popular

by SimplyMatt



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyMatt/pseuds/SimplyMatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth had looked forward to getting invited to Alice Brandon’s Halloween party and worked hard to be accepted by the in crowd at school. That was, until the guests started dying.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://s1070.beta.photobucket.com/user/Simplymatt2/library/"></a>
  <img/><a href="http://s1070.beta.photobucket.com/user/Simplymatt2/library/"></a>
  <br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so pleased to have come second in this competition. Thanks so much to my beta nmydreamz who helped me so much on this. I own nothing
> 
> SWW HALLOWEEN PICTURE PROMPT COMPETITION.
> 
> Title: Popular  
> Penname: Simplymatt  
> Number of picture prompt used: 6  
> Pairing: Seth/Emmett  
> Rating: M  
> Beta: nmydreamz  
> Word Count: 7769  
> Summary: Seth had looked forward to getting invited to Alice Brandon’s Halloween party and worked hard to be accepted by the in crowd at school. That was, until the guests started dying.

My life was normal once, nothing more than average for a typical American teenager. Every morning I would wake up and go to school, make good grades, and do everything I could to get extra credit; not that I needed it. It was a simple life, the life I thought I liked, even wanted. Somehow I had managed to find love along the way, but now that’s just an event of my past; a distant memory of a time when things seemed so easy, before everything spiraled out of control and I became a victim of addiction.

 

Now, don't go thinking I became a drug user or even a trainee alcoholic, no. That would be far too easy. My addiction started a year and a half ago, after my relationship with Edward Cullen ended, when my happy, carefree existence changed. I became my seventeen year old self, obsessed with the need for recognition from my peers, a need to be accepted by the kids at school who didn’t even know my name. Back then, when I was a slave to love, my only friend in the world was him, he was the light that made me feel warm inside. There literally was nobody else in my life, except my mother, but I was already a faceless loser _without_ admitting that she was my BFF.

 

It wasn't that I didn't _want_ more friends, I just never saw anyone else fitting in with us, the yin to our yang. Edward and I even had our own secret language, one we had developed since meeting at eight years of age...so anyone who tried to befriend us just found it hard to not feel like a third wheel.

 

Even today, as I reflect over recent events that leave me in a cold sweat, I can't believe he left. My dreams of a happy future in his arms were cut short. It was that huge, unexpected break in the road that made me want to change and cause a ripple through my solitude, to kick-start a new direction. I needed something positive to absorb all the crap that had started to infest my every waking moment.

 

The choice was made only a few short months after my heart was painfully ripped from my chest. I decided that I wanted to climb the social ladder...a prospect that terrified me, but wanted so badly; to be a part of the popular crowd, the people who were perfect.

 

In every school there is that one elitist group that owns the halls, and the one at Houghton High was no different. The small circle of the rich and powerful that had everyone falling at their feet and worshiping them like gods, ruled the very foundation of the campus. I wanted that...all that I wasn't born into, a taste of their wealth and status in life.

 

With just a single look they demanded respect...and my peers were only too happy to give it to them, bending to their perfectly manicured will. So why wouldn't I want a small slice of their pie? I just never thought that getting it would lead me to where I am now, sitting in a hospital bed, being interrogated by the Chief of police, Charlie Swan.

 

"Tell us what happened, Seth. Start from the beginning,” he says, pulling me from behind the tissue I was pouring my tears into. He took the vacant seat next to me.

 

I shook my head, my body still trembling from the disaster that was my first weekend away...two glorious days of walking in the shoes of popularity... _finally_. Did he really expect me to relive it all again, go back to that place I had barely escaped with my life? Everything had gone so unexpectedly wrong, ended so abruptly when we should have been enjoying the All Hallows' Eve party. Why the fuck did I have to go over it all again?

 

The break was one I had longed for, for over a year. I had worked so hard to receive the small envelope, my _golden ticket._ Ever since I stepped from behind the barrier of _loserville_ and into the diamond circle, I had wanted to finally feel accepted. Nothing screamed _you’re in_ louder than the offer to socialize with them, away from our parents. This date will always burn in my memory; October 31st 2009, it will haunt me and remain behind my eyes as I close them at night.

 

Everyone in school wanted an invitation, craved to have an embossed card passed their way, and I was no exception. Alice Brandon’s parties were legendary, the talked-about events of the year, the reason everyone would kiss her yogalates-perfect ass. So like everyone else, I did what I could...their homework, carried their bags, anything that they couldn't be bothered with; their wish was my command. The tasks given to me were just the start of my obsession, something to distract my memory from seeing Edward’s lost face...but slowly it became the reason I woke up in the morning.

 

I just never expected all _this_...to be here now, still wearing my party costume that was covered in the blood of others, mixed with my own perspiration. I should be nursing a hangover, not sitting in a hospital bed with my mother at my side while Chief Swan tries to get me to go over what I endured...what I survived!

 

My mother rests her hand on mine, causing me to jump almost a foot in the air from shock. She looks at me with confusion and concern in her eyes, but it’s not her fault. She doesn’t know that the last person to touch me had their fingers wrapped around my throat, trying to stop my life dead in its tracks.

 

"We need to know, son. I know it's hard, baby, but we need to know what happened."

 

My whole body is a hum of vibrations as I close my eyes and try to remember, try and sort all the memories so I can show them, help them to see what I escaped from.

 

I swallow the dryness in my throat as I prepare myself to do the mental time travel. I lift that dark veil in my mind and step under the canopy of dark shadows, back to the night I had wanted for so long, the night that anyone would have killed for.

 

"Rosalie...was the first to...die."

 

I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn’t dreaming, and the pain that ran through my body was evidence that I was well and truly awake. So I have survived, everything I experienced has been real. Taking a deep breath, I began telling Chief Swan what had gone down...

 

                                                                         ***

 

I stood, staring in awe at the large cabin that was the venue for the party, one that was so beyond what I had imagined. My neck ached from looking up at the building as I got out of the van, the size and beauty of it was beyond my wildest imagination. This was something I would only get to experience once in a lifetime, and it was as if I had stepped into a photo of a picture-perfect place.

 

“Told you it was beautiful, didn’t I, Sethie?” I smiled as Rosalie whispered into my ear, giggling at the look on my face as the others got out of the van.

 

I just nodded, words escaping me as I stood there gaping like an idiot. The lakefront property was clear evidence of the Brandon wealth, six hundred and forty acres of land, so far away from the bustle of civilization, and it was ours to enjoy. Who knew that all this beauty was only an hour and twenty minutes away from school, with the small, distant town of Bete Grise as our only neighbor?

 

As our hostess for the weekend pushed past me, I almost fell over. She didn’t even attempt to step around me, that would have been the _polite_ thing to do. “Seth, bring the bags,” Alice barked, snapping her fingers at me as she walked towards the cabin in her tight sweater and short mini-skirt. Clearly, the forecast of an incoming storm and cooler temperatures wouldn’t get in the way of the self-proclaimed princess and her fashion.

 

I sighed, trying not to show that she had upset me, even smiling at the worried expression on Rosalie’s face as she adjusted her thick glasses and sucked on her inhaler. “S...sorry Seth, she won’t always seem like this...she really is _nice_ , I promise,” she tried to convince me, using that familiar tone that her voice went to when she lied.

 

Before I had a chance to tell her I was ok, a voice bellowed from behind us, drawing a small scream from Rosalie's lips.

 

“Damn, didn’t mean to scare you, Rosie, I was just trying to tell you that I would help Seth.” We both turned to the sound of Emmett McCarty, who was already loading his arms with bags, his thick muscles gripping them perfectly.

 

I could feel the blush that filled my face, and judging from the small whimper that left her, I knew that Rosalie was just as lost in Emmett as I was. “That’s...ok...see you inside, Seth.”

 

She walked towards the cabin, looking over her shoulder and grinning at me like I just won a million dollars. As I turned my face back to meet his, the need to look back and watch Rosalie left me. I was too busy standing there ogling him, as my mouth began to pool with saliva.

 

Shit!

 

Forcing myself to move, I grabbed the only two bags that were left... a small pink one and a little blue canvas thing. “Leave the blue one, you don’t want to break one of _her majesty’s_ rules now, do you?”

 

He chuckled as he started walking away and I mentally slapped myself, remembering that this was the bag for all of our cell phones, the ones we had been instructed to leave in the van. I slammed the hatch shut and hurried to catch up with Emmett, fighting the urge to walk a few steps behind so I could watch his butt doing its perfect dance.

 

I had never really spoken to him before, he was always surrounded by girls or chatting away with Jasper. Yet right then, when we were alone, he was still just one of the rich kids, but he was helping me like it wasn’t beneath him...why?

 

“I think you saved my life there,” I said, slowing my pace to match his.

 

He gave me a sideways glance and winked, a small muscle movement that almost made me stumble and fall. “Yeah, you don’t wanna go breaking the rules on your first party, not unless you don’t want to be invited back,” he laughed, speaking again as we reached the cabin doors. “Its cool we finally have some new blood with us. I get sick of all the usual Alice ass-lickers. Are you an ass-licker, Seth?”

 

His voice had gone almost sultry on the last sentence, a cheeky smile spread over his face. I had to force myself not to grab him, pull him into my arms and kiss him, but the opening of the door saved me. Alice looked more than a little furious.

 

“Emmett, people of _our_ breeding don’t carry luggage!” she said, putting her hands on her hips, indicating with a nod where to drop them. “This is why _Seth_ is here, and he likes to carry my bags, don’t you, Seth?”

 

It wasn’t a question, I knew she didn’t expect me to answer, so I simply smiled like the perfect servant. I had to remind myself over and over in my head that I _wanted_ to be here, that I could handle anything she threw my way.

 

Emmett laughed and pushed his way inside. “I really don’t mind, Alice,” he declared, dropping the bags to the floor.

 

I followed inside and closed the door behind me as I looked around the room at the other guests. They hadn’t needed to work as hard to get _their_ invitations...I was the only one from a _lower class, working family_ , the one who couldn’t just go out and buy a new computer because mine was older than dirt. I watched them all floating around the room as if walking on air, like the ground was too rough for their delicate, rich feet.

 

Alice walked over to her boyfriend Jasper, pulling the plastic surgeon's son into an over the top kiss with her eyes wide open...not the romantic kind that I saw in movies. Emmett moved into the room still sporting his grin as I stood watching the others like it was all a school play, acted out before my eyes.

 

Along with myself, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, were Nettie and Esme, the identical twin daughters of the most sought after divorce lawyer in the upper peninsula. Rosalie and myself would joke about the creepy sisters, how they seemed so much like the two little girls in that old movie, _The Shining._ Unlike normal people, their faces didn’t show any emotion and remained forever frozen and expressionless.

 

Silently I groaned when I heard that irritating, one-handed clap of Alices, the one that had all eyes looking in her direction as she wore Jasper’s arm around her shoulders like an expensive scarf. “Attention, attention. Rule number two, costume time. No guest is allowed to dine at my table without one.”

 

I would’ve loved to have another second to groan, to worry over the unknown costume that was neatly packed in a bag for me, but Rosalie was dancing over excitedly, her voice almost a song. “Come on, Seth, I really hope you like it.”

 

She grabbed two of the bags and pulled me happily along by the force that was my only real friend among the group, both of us running up the two flights of stairs like kids running to awaken sleeping parents on Christmas morning. “I made sure we had adjoining rooms, I hope you don’t mind,” she panted, pushing open one of the doors and practically shoving me inside the biggest guest room I had ever seen.

 

Throwing the bags to one side, Rosalie jumped on the bed, giggling at me while adjusting her glasses, making sure her skirt covered her knees. “Well? Tell me, tell me!”

 

I looked at her from the door, closed it behind me and walked to sit beside her, confusion plastered on my face. “Tell you...what?”

 

Without a moment's pause she chattered away excitedly. “Emmett! Did he talk to you? I saw him looking at you in the van, I think he likes you the same way that you like him...you _do_ like him, don’t you, Seth?”

 

She spoke so quickly that I was breathless for her, amazed at how fast she could talk when she wasn’t affected by her asthma.

 

I nodded.

 

Her screams of excitement shocked me as she pulled me into a hug and I had to reach out to the bed for support, to keep us from falling over. It was hard to believe she was a close friend to Alice, she was just so different...so unlike the rest of them.

 

Rosalie Hale was like a breath of fresh air amid her group of conceited friends. She was the only one that seemed really happy to have me join the group, almost having an asthma attack from excitement as she had given me the invitation.

 

She always came to me with her problems, things she couldn't tell any of the others, and she was there when _I_ needed _her_. The blonde girl with beautiful blue eyes was friends with Alice from the sand pit; just as rich, but far less concerned with her status...and when she needed to talk, it was _my_ number she called. People said she was a vision of perfection, regardless of her thick designer glasses, and I guess she was. Her allergies were her only flaw.

 

Rosalie once told me how her mother, so concerned with her daughter’s ailments, would practically surround her in a maternal bubble, afraid that even the smallest thing would have her headed for the hospital. That’s why she carried a small, pink bag that held everything she would need, if the situation arose. 

 

I was amazed at the amount of things the blonde beauty would have to lug around. Her small EpiPen that held her injection of epinephrine would stop an allergy attack, but that would still result in her having to go to the hospital afterward to be checked. Then, there were her inhalers, there to ease her breathing, to make her life just a little easier.

 

Some of the attacks she told me she had experienced would make me never want to leave the house again!

 

You name it, Rosalie had an intolerance to it, but she didn't let that bother her. She just had to be a little more careful than the rest of us. Nothing was allowed to get in the way of her happiness, her idyllic outlook on life. I used to wonder if her glasses were rose-tinted.

 

She had dreams that she wanted to follow, to go into costume design, and I was about to wear one of her creations...once I got her to stop asking me about Emmett, of course.

 

As she stared at me, biting her lip, I waited for her to get whatever it was off her chest. “Have you ever...kissed a _boy_ , Seth?” she asked, looking at me dreamily.

 

My face flushed; I could feel it boiling as she watched me. I nodded once, thinking back to _him_ , the man I wanted to forget about, and have a happy weekend.

 

“Is it like I hope it will be?” I was shocked by her words, I knew she was shy around guys, but I never thought that she hadn’t ever kissed anyone. “Oh, don’t give me that look, Mr. Clearwater, I just haven’t found the right one yet!”

 

Offering her a small smile, I decided to distract her by bringing up a conversation that would have all talk of boys thrown out the window. “When do I get to see this outfit you made for me?”

 

As expected, her eyes glazed over in sugar-coated excitement as she lunged towards the bags, throwing their contents around the room. I was covered under a shower of fabric by the time she was done. “Oh, Seth, wait until you see it,” she turned towards me, grinning from the floor. “I hope you don’t mind, but I went a little...crazy.”

 

I had no time to respond as she stepped over the boundaries of friendship and pulled me out of my clothes, leaving me standing in my boxers for a few seconds before dressing me in her designs. There wasn’t a second to spare, to look them over, as a long coat and pants were draped around my body, followed by makeup that she applied while biting her lip in concentration. It was only after a wig was placed on my head, followed by a top hat, that I was led to stand in front of a full-length mirror.

 

Rosalie was right when she said she had gone a little crazy. I was a modern day representation of the Mad Hatter from _Alice In Wonderland_ , with over-exaggerated cuffs on my long coat. My russet skin was now painted white, with my eyes, nose and mouth blackened out so I resembled a hellish scarecrow.

 

“Oh you look so, so perfect!” she squealed, handing me a small, white birdcage. “I thought this would look cool, here...like this.” She clipped the tiny cage to the waist of my pants, then stood back to have a look.

 

The proud smile on her face was mirrored by my own, only hers was far less creepy. “Your turn,” I said, as a loud crack of thunder echoed outside, followed closely by what sounded like an argument breaking out downstairs, between Alice and Jasper.  

 

Rosalie rolled her eyes. “Sounds like _loves young dream_ is fighting again! See you in an hour, I have to go make myself beautiful.” She winked at me and left the room, leaving me alone to look myself over.

 

As I listened to the argument get more and more heated, followed by someone walking out into the darkening sky and slamming the front door, I wondered how far away the rain was and how long the storm would last.

 

*******

 

I paused, looking at my mother for a moment, dragging my head back to the present. “Do I have to go through all of this right now? I’m so tired...” I said, lying back in the bed, defeated.

 

Chief Swan stood up, his eyes looking down at me with sympathy. “Sorry, son. I need to get all of your story first, then you can rest...I promise.” As he smiles at me I feel guilt setting in, because I’ve brought this mess to him and caused my mother all of this worry.

 

I close my eyes for a moment, drawing in energy before continuing.

 

“An hour later, dinner was ready and that’s when all the crazy shit began.”

 

*******

 

As a child, my mother would play a mix tape of Halloween songs for atmosphere, but that wasn’t needed tonight. The raging storm outside was the only soundtrack we needed. Candles were lit for effect, our only source of light when I finally emerged into the dining room an hour later, as planned.

 

“Awww, look sis, the _benefits baby_ has his pant legs rolled up, how odd.” I assumed it was Nettie speaking, as she moved towards me with her sister; they were both actually dressed as the the twins from _The Shining_...how original!

 

“Maybe they have holes in them, Nettie, you know how the poor love holey clothing,” Esme replied, turning to me. “Do they have holes in them, Seth?”

 

I bent down to correct my pants, hoping my makeup would hide the fact that I was blushing again. “I just didn’t want to...trip over them.”

 

“Trip over them? Are they too long?” I didn’t even realise that Rosalie was behind me, but she rushed over to check the hem. “They’re ok, Rosalie, I just wanted to be careful.”

 

Standing, she leaned in and kissed my cheek. “Don’t worry Seth, I can do alterations if needed,” she smiled.

 

Ignoring the irritated looks on the twins’ faces, I offered Rosalie a smile and she took me by the arm, leading me towards the table and the platter of food that awaited. Settled upon the large, oak table was more food than my mother would buy in a week. Pumpkin pies, sweet potatoes... normally all foods I would have for Thanksgiving, but why would I complain? All that deliciousness was catered by a deli, ordered by Alice’s mother and delivered before we left, all for our enjoyment.

 

My mouth was watering from the aromas that filled the room. This was a far cry from my past dinner parties, I hoped it was a taste of things to come! "Yum, my tummy is already growling," Rosalie chimed in, taking a seat and pulling out the chair next to her so I knew where to sit.

 

Alice and the twins were already loading their plates when Emmett walked into the room. As I turned my head, my face was identical to everyone else's - our jaws hanging open and eyes stretched wide. Our late arrival came in wearing a very tight version of the Batman costume, but it only consisted of tight, black shorts, a cape and the bat logo painted on his chest.

 

"Well call me a hooker and bend me over the table, you _do_ look hot!" Nettie said from her seat, and I pulled my face back to the food, hoping to hide the fact that my costume pants had suddenly become a lot tighter.

 

Emmett just laughed, walking towards us and taking a seat opposite me before loading his plate with potatoes. "Where’s Jasper?" he asked, before shoveling the food into his mouth.

 

It was only then that I noticed Jasper wasn't with us. We were all sitting in our costumes, Alice dressed as a slutty girl from Wonderland, and Rosalie as _Emily The Strange_ , still wearing her thick glasses and a new, black wig. Our hostess brought our attention to her with a disapproving huff, adjusting her own blonde wig.

 

"He refused to wear a costume, so I told him to fuck off! He stormed out an hour ago and I haven't seen him since!" she growled, gulping her wine. "He can rot out there for all I care!"

 

With that, thunder exploded outside, the downpour becoming the music of the night as it hit the roof two stories up. "He’ll come back when he learns to stop being a big baby and do as I tell him!"

 

I tried not to make eye contact with Rosalie. I kept my attention on the food and waited for the others to start talking, which didn't take long. Conversation flowed around the table, moods lightening more and more with each glass of wine, and I was happy to be included in the underage consumption. I knew all too well that they loved to drink. I had even held Rosalie’s hair back for her on occasion, when she overindulged.

 

Personally I was never a big lover of drinking, happy to have only a glass or two, to catch a buzz that would insure a good time. I had had enough, and I covered my glass with my hand when Emmett tried to offer me a refill.

 

"Seth, you won't let me drink alone, will you?" he grinned at me, and although I wanted to pull my hand away so that he could once again fill it, I forced it to remain. I wanted a clear head for the weekend, so I would remember everything.

 

"You’re not drinking alone, you have all your friends here," I said in a hushed voice, fighting the urge to lean across the table and taste his lips against mine.

 

As Alice and the twins got up and moved into the other room after they had eaten, he gave me a puppy dog look, his brows drawing in.

 

"Seth, will you please move your hand? I don't think I can look at his sad face anymore," Rosalie joked, sprinkling her turkey with pepper.

 

Reluctantly I gave in, removing my hand and fighting back a whimper of want when he smiled my way.

 

At that moment, I didn't care if Alice had any ulterior motives for giving me the invitation, like I had heard whispered in the halls at school. I was sitting, eating and drinking with a girl that I knew wanted me here, and a guy who kept making my heart flutter as he smiled. Even in my wildest fantasies I never thought I would one day be here with _these_ people, in a beautiful cabin on Lake Superior, but I was **.** I had accomplished something that I never really thought would happen.

 

Being here confirmed to me that I never wanted to go back, that I wanted nothing more than to enjoy my future.

 

"Well, I’m fucking pleased that Maria got sick...Seth is so much more fun to have around," Rosalie said, and I watched as Emmett nodded in agreement.

 

Yes, I had only acquired my place at the party to even up the numbers, and Maria's food poisoning seemed to come at just the right time for me. I would have been so upset if all my hard work this past year was for nothing. Second place was better than no place at all.

 

As we ate our meal of riches, I had to keep myself from thinking about the nasty things I wanted to do to Emmett...to run my hands over his naked chest, nervously undressing him with my eyes as he sat in the sexy Batman outfit, my uncontrollable erection saying _hello_ when he pulled out the mask and put it over his eyes. Granted, the mask was more _Robin_ than Batman, but I had no complaints. Hearing Rosalie whimper at my side, I knew that she didn’t have any, either.

 

Only Rosalie knew about my secret obsession. She even spent nights talking with me about it over the phone. She would listen as I told her how I felt, and never once told anyone, keeping my secret safe. For that I was thankful, I didn't have to worry about my desires being made public. Emmett was someone I could only imagine being with. I knew that he was way out of my league, but I could dream a little dream.

 

Rosalie was the keeper of secrets for the group. Sometimes she slipped up if you got her drunk enough, and the stories would begin to pour out of her. She told me things that the group wanted to keep hidden, tales that made me want to be at their parties more than ever, and she wasn't even aware that she had spilled a single word.

 

Knowing that Alice Brandon was less than perfect was enough for me to tolerate her, since I knew everything that could discredit her if I really wanted to. I wouldn't tell though, I didn’t want anything to ruin my big plans for the weekend and days of school thereafter. I may have been slightly miserable, but it was better than being alone...wasn’t it?

 

Not even ten minutes later, things seemed to change, events spiraling out of control on a roller coaster ride. Halloween suddenly started to hold too much meaning as Rosalie filled her mouth with her peppered turkey.

 

*******

 

I hesitate as I look back at Chief Swan, squeezing my mothers hand. "I don't know if I can say anymore...it's so difficult..." I stammer.

 

Like the loving parent she is, she wraps me in her embrace. "You can do this baby, you’re doing fine. Just continue with what happened.”

 

Drawing her strength into me, I try to take myself back to that moment, to that point when the gates of hell opened around us.

 

"All the food was delivered by the deli, then prepared by the girls. Everything should have been perfect...but it wasn’t!"

 

*******

 

We had an array of different dishes decorating the table, all made by hired caterers, but Rosalie's food was different...hers was made to her requirements with allergy-free ingredients. At the time, I had a mouth full of sweet potatoes, racking my brain for a possible conversation starter with the guy who was able to make my heart pound with a single look.

 

"So, Emmett...do you like...food?" I almost died of embarrassment the moment the words left my mouth, hoping for something to happen that would distract me from the laugher breaking from his lips. I just never expected _demons_ to answer my silent prayer.

 

It all happened so fast that everything became a blur. All I wanted to do was sink into my chair as I adjusted my wig, but Rosalie started coughing and sputtering beside me.

 

"Jesus, Rosalie, try shoveling in less food!" Emmett joked, and we both laughed at our friend.

 

I don’t know how long we chuckled before we suddenly went silent, staring in shock as Rosalie’s face began to swell, Alice choosing that moment to walk back into the room.

 

"What's going..."

 

"Shit, get her EpiPen!" Emmett demanded and jumped into action at her side, while Alice ran from the room as fast as she had come in.

 

Like an idiot I just sat and stared, not knowing what to do. I was in shock, I had no idea how to help as Rosalie began to choke. Me, a straight-A student; but I was useless as I sat staring at my friend who was struggling to breathe. Emmett was holding her hand, remaining somewhat calm in the ongoing panic as her body began to convulse on its own, gasping for breath as she tried to chase away the call of the reaper.

 

The twins walked in and just stared from the doorway, both of their mouths hanging wide open.

 

"ALICE, HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Emmett screamed, tears now pouring down his face in time with Rosalie's, even my own began making the salty, downward journey.

 

A loud crash told me that Alice was back in the room, her face as white as snow as she tried to get a hold of herself and force the words out. "It's...it's not there...it’s not packed in her bag!!!"

 

All eyes were on her as she tried to explain, but Emmett refused to listen, his hands hovering helplessly over the reaction Rosalie was having. "I SAW HER PACK IT! SHE ISN'T STUPID ENOUGH TO NOT CARRY ONE WITH HER!"

 

He was right, we all knew that Rosalie carried what she needed for her condition, just in case! Why wasn’t it in her room?

 

"I saw her with it...how..." My voice was cut short from the growing hysterics of our hostess.

 

"WE'LL IT ISN'T FUCKING THERE NOW!!!" Alice screamed, looking from face to face in the room before her eyes fell on Rosalie, who had turned an odd shade of blue. "Oh my God, she...she..." 

 

A knot tied itself in my stomach. Alice didn't have to finish, the sound of a last attempt to breathe told me that Rosalie hadn’t made it, that her condition had consumed her very soul.

 

She was dead!

 

The slam of her face falling forward and hitting the table was the only sound in the room as we all stared into nothingness, looking anywhere but at the fallen girl.

 

Instinct finally found me and I was over to the phone on the wall within seconds, knowing we were too late, too far away for any help to get here, but I still had to try. I pulled the receiver to my ear while I tried to not look back. I wanted to hear the dial tone, to feel I was doing something, _anything_ , to block out the sound of sobs and screams that had exploded around me. All I heard in the earpiece were the echoes of our emotions. I clicked the button to end the call, believing I had a faulty line due to the storm, but there was nothing. The line was as dead as my friend.

 

"Oh, fuck!" I exclaimed, standing with the handset still to my ear, “the phone is dead!"

 

Esme marched towards me, her mascara painting lines down her face where her tears had fallen. "Of course it works, you stupid fuck!" she barked, pulling the phone from my hand and to her own ear.

 

She paused for a moment, her eyes never leaving mine. Her fingers repeatedly hit the hang up button before she finally gave up. "But....how? It worked when we got here, I called our mother to tell her we had arrived!"

 

"She did, I was with her," Nettie affirmed.

 

It was as if they were both talking only to me, trying to make me see that she wasn’t lying and that everything was ok at the start of the night...the time when _my_ only concern was the fear of falling over my words with Emmett McCarty.

 

"Cell phones," I jumped at the sound of my own voice. "We left them in the car!"

 

_Stupid rule!_

 

I moved across the room, still trying to not look at my dead friend, taking Emmett by the shoulders and pulling him to his feet. "Come on...we need to get help," I said, ignoring his protests to be moved.

 

"I...I can't...can’t leave her!" His voice was plagued with emotion, mirroring my own.

 

I swallowed the imploding sorrow, closed my eyes and forced us both to move. "There’s nothing we can do...not now."

 

He was a broken version of the strong, confident Emmett McCarty. His face was white with shock, grief stricken. If mine wasn’t still painted in her makeup, I know I would be a smaller version of him.

 

By the time we made it to the door and outside, the cruel forces of nature had the storm forming ghostly shapes in the sky; not that I could see much of it, or that I even had time to stand and look. Not caring that neither of us had coats or any kind of protection, we ran out into the wrath of autumn, slipping in the soggy surface below us and sliding into the side of the van.

 

"JASPER!" Alice yelled into the night, calling out to her absent lover, but I didn't stop to listen for  his reply.

 

I was inside the van within seconds, thankful that the doors were still unlocked. I jumped in and rummaged through the collection of bags, finding everything from empty food packages to plastic bottles, but not what we needed. Behind me, I could hear the sound of the girls sobbing over the storm, names no longer being called out.

 

"Not Rosalie, not _her_...please God, no!" Alice quietly sobbed, barely audible over Mother Nature’s anger. Her voice sounded heartfelt, genuine, so unlike the person I had come to know over the past year.

 

"We’ll get help, then we can all go home," Emmett said, trying in vain to reassure us all, but even I could tell that he didn't believe what he was saying. "Maybe...it's not too late..."

 

His scream suddenly joined in with the sound of thunder, causing me to stumble in surprise inside the van. "SETH, WHAT THE FUCK IS TAKING SO LONG?" he demanded.

 

I turned towards them, still consumed in my panic to find the phones, seeing how the rain had soaked through their clothes. Selfishly, I wanted to take a moment to marvel at how perfect Emmett looked, the way his cape clung to every ripped muscle, and how the painted logo had trailed down to his navel, but I couldn't...not now, not when all this chaos was happening around us.

 

"They’re not here...I can't find them!" I exclaimed, jumping out into the cold storm. "The bag...it's gone!"

 

I had helped gather the phones in the little blue bag and left them on the back seat, but now there was no trace of them.

 

Alice was in my face within seconds. "Like her _EpiPen_ was gone? Like her _food_ was supposed to be allergy-free?" She was so close to me that she forced my back against the van, which caused a shooting pain in my side; I had to stifle a gasp. “ _You_ did this...I know you did...I fucking _know_ it!”

 

She was blaming _me_ , insinuating I had something to do with all this!

 

"Alice, Seth didn't make the food, he was in his room with Rosalie...the whole time!" Emmett said, stepping in between myself and Alice as the rain continued in its downward assault. “The only people who were near the food were y _ou_ three! Did you think it would be funny to hide her pen? Did it make you feel like you had more control over her?”

 

She looked from between us before fixing her gaze on him, all of us shivering from the cold rain. "You think that I, that _we_ would do this? Rosalie made her _own_ food, Emmett! You know she was very strict on making sure it was done properly, so that...that..."

 

_That we wouldn’t be in this situation now! That we wouldn’t be too late!_

 

Even through the rain I could tell she was crying harder, we all were. Any possible help was so far away from us...our small party...victims of such a disturbing tragedy, so in need of our phones.

 

“Why would _we_ kill Rosalie?” Esme barked, both sisters still crying, although their faces remained void of expression.

 

"The back!" Nettie interrupted the short silence, "they could be in one of the compartments in the back!"

 

It was enough to have Emmett almost running to the place in question, pulling up on the hatch, but then something happened that I never expected. He screamed.

 

I used to sit on the bleachers with Rosalie and watch him play whatever sport he was participating in that day, both of us giggling like little girls as he cheered, roared and fought his way through the opposing team...but the sound that was _now_ coming out of his mouth was not one that I was familiar with. His voice reached a pitch that I never knew he had in him.

 

I ran towards Emmett as he fell back into the puddle of mud, not looking at what had caused the less than manly noise, but when the sound of the three girls screamed in unison my whole body shivered. I tried to move, but he grabbed my arm, shaking his head and causing rain to splatter off of him.

 

"Don't look...J...Jasper...!" he wailed.

 

I hoped he had gotten my name wrong, that his friend’s name had just popped out of his mouth in error. I wanted more than anything for all of this to be over, for us to get out of here. Stupidly, I ignored his warning, something I would live to regret as I stumbled towards the back of the van, through the small group of shrieking girls. There, lying under the scattered shards of broken cell phones was the body of our missing guest, a gash across his throat.

 

It was then, while standing under nature’s cruel shower, that a thought started to grab hold and consume me; a terrifying realization that turned my blood cold. Rosalie's death was no accident, someone _wanted_ her dead...and just like her, they wanted the same for Jasper. Somehow I knew that this wasn't the end, that their deaths were only the beginning.

 

I closed the hatch and turned to watch the girls run back to the cabin, holding onto each other as they returned to the place where we were _supposed_ to be having fun...to get away from everything back home. Emmett was at my side, leading me towards the warmth of the dry cabin. I forced my feet to move forward, even though I wanted to get in the van and leave, to get far away from whoever was stalking us.

 

The thunder erupted around us as my heart started racing, pounding deep within my chest, and as he closed the door behind us, I wondered: who would be next?

 

We sat in the warm room, the choir of raindrops slamming against every inch of the cabin’s exterior, the only noise around our faces of fear. I could tell that I wasn't the only person thinking that their friend is now possibly foe, that at any point we could become the next lifeless victim.

 

"We should go...leave here now!" I urged to Emmett who had not left my side, his arm draped around me while his silent tears fell. "Please!"

 

He shook his head, eyes turned to the window that showcased the downpour. "We would never make it in this weather, we’ll just have to stay here until the storm lets up." He smiled at me, one I didn't return as our bodies shook in unison from our clothes that had been soaked by the rain.

 

"What? So we stay here until one of you decides to kill the rest of us?" Nettie snapped from the corner of the room where she was huddled with her sister.

 

Emmett simply nodded while his grip around me tightened a little and I allowed myself to drown in the security he gave me. "We should all go to our rooms and lock the doors until morning. The storm should be over by then, so we can get the fuck out of here and go back home."

 

The girls almost ran from the room, needing to feel safe behind locked doors. I wanted that feeling to wash over me, too, but I couldn't move. I just stood there with a man whom I hoped wasn't the killer, praying that this was all just a bad dream.

 

"Emmett...I..." I managed to muster, and he turned towards me, removing the wet wig from my head and pushing my own hair behind my ears.

 

"I don't want to be alone either, Seth. Could we...?" His voice trailed off as he bit his lip and, although it was against my better judgement, I rose to my feet, taking him by the hand as I led him up to my own room.

 

The sound of doors being locked pulled at me, but I couldn't hide away upstairs when my friend was still at the dinner table, the lonely corpse.

 

"Wait...Rosalie," I said, ignoring the confusion in his eyes as I slowly walked back into the room.

 

I knew he didn't want to go back in there as much I didn’t, to have to see her lying there dead, but I couldn't leave her alone in the dark. We stood before our departed friend, witnessed again the swelling of her once beautiful face, and I began to remove the food from around her. She loved her hair, the natural blonde that most women craved, so I removed the wig and pulled her own hair out from her face and smoothed it down her back.

 

"I am...so sorry, Rosalie," I said behind falling tears, standing back so that Emmett could say his goodbyes.

 

He didn't speak, as I expected him to; instead, he collected the flowers from the vases around the room and placed them around her face before he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Without saying a word, he took my hand and silently led me from the room, closing the door of her temporary crypt as we ventured towards the stairs.

 

"Should we...get Jasper?" My eyes were locked on the main door, the sound of the rain getting heavier.

 

Emmett just pulled at my arm and led me up the stairs toward our destination, never uttering a single word.

 

As I closed the door of my room behind me and turned the lock, a cold shiver ran down my body as he turned my way. The chilling sound of the death march began playing in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my Beta nmydreamz for her help on this. 
> 
> I own nothing, only plot.

The sound of my mother groaning stops my deposition mid-sentence, my attention diverting to her. As I look at her, I can see that she’s no longer looking at the child she was so happy with less than seventy-two hours ago; her son, who had finally been accepted, plucked from obscurity and spending time with the _right kind_ of people! Instead, she’s found something very interesting on the clean, pale wall of my hospital room to keep her eyes from meeting mine.

 

Like all parents, my mother only wants what is best for me, but secretly she’s always wanted to see my name in lights; in all the papers and magazines, as well as my face on-screen. Yes, she’s perfectly happy to have a well-educated son, one who was once happy with just the friendship of one person. But after helping me through the dark time that was the end of that relationship, as she pulled me from under the covers where I screamed my loss, she seemed more than a little excited that I was hanging with a different crowd; the _right_ crowd.

 

Sue Clearwater’s school years had been different from my own. Where she was always Miss Popular as the head cheerleader, and went on to marry her highschool sweetheart, Harry, she had everything a teenager could have ever wanted. I guess she never really understood why I didn’t want that; why I was happy with my nose in a book, following Edward around like I was his shadow. When I started to dip my toes into the pool of good fortune, she became overjoyed that I had finally transformed into what she once was.

 

My mother loves me, I know that, but I also know that she always wished I would be more like her and my father...a perfect, carbon copy.

 

In the past few seconds, though, all of that changed as an air of disappointment left her lips in a heavy sigh. Fearing that she is mentally blaming me for ending the weekend on less than a high note as she had hoped, I nervously speak. “Mom?”

 

I look down at my empty hand, the one no longer lovingly held by her own, and guilt starts to consume me for putting her through all this. I guess this is just another way I have let her down after getting her hopes so high.

 

She looks at me again, before rolling her eyes. “How could you be so _stupid_?”

 

The abruptness of her statement knocks me back, the words absent of her normal, loving tone are like an invisible punch to my stomach. She has never spoken to me in any other way than how a mother should, even as a child she was always so caring. What changed? Have I upset her so much that she can’t even keep her eyes focused on me?

 

“Mrs. Clearwater, I really don’t think this is the time...” Chief Swan starts to speak, but my mother clearly forgets all the manners she instilled in me as she raises her hand to silence him, her eyes fixed on me with a bit of coldness.

 

“You locked yourself in a room with a possible killer? What were you thinking?” She folds her arms in annoyance before continuing. “Rosalie’s death was a possible accident, I get that, but then Jasper is found with his throat slit...and my son, my intelligent little boy, locks himself in a room with a suspect! How many _Criminal Minds_ episodes have we watched, have you learned nothing?”

 

Tears are falling down her face, and she dismisses them with her hand before glaring at me and leaning towards my place on the bed. “I could be one of the other parents, the one whose child didn’t...didn’t...make it! Don’t ever...”

 

I didn’t give her a chance to finish, I grabbed her hand and shook my head apologetically. “I’m sorry, mom. I just didn’t want to be alone.”

 

I didn’t look at Chief Swan, who was sipping his coffee, before I continued. I am now only speaking to my mother, reassuring her that I am ok. Even though I’m sitting next to her with only minor injuries, I guess she still needs to hear me say that I was safe in the cabin...and I _was_...for the next five hours, at least.

 

**...**

 

As Emmett walked towards me, I was leaning against the locked door, fearing that I had closed myself inside a cage with a ferocious lion that was ready for his next kill. With each step that he took I was sinking further back into the solid wood, mentally preparing myself for his attack.

I was internally chastising myself, screaming in my head that if he _did_ kill me, if he was indeed the killer, then I deserved all I got for sealing myself in a room with a possible psycho.

 

As his arms reached towards me I closed my eyes tightly, the urge to scream trapped in my throat, but he didn’t do what I expected. Yes, he did attack me, but it was with the force of his embrace, not a blade at my throat, as I had thought. I was dragged into his body, pressed against his hard flesh with his face buried in my neck.

 

“Sorry,” he said, as he tightened his hold. “I just need to feel...alive.”

 

It was then I felt his tears start to soak my skin, his body vibrating from his sobs as I wrapped my arms around his frame. Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t move, I was locked in place by the power of his physique, muscular in comparison to the slightly skinny one of my own.

 

“It’s...okay,” I said, as I inhaled his scent. The sweet traces of his cologne made me bite my lip and push my butt back into the door so he wouldn’t feel my impending erection.

 

An oddly comfortable silence surrounded us. The only noise came from the crashing of the storm against the roof, which showed no signs of easing up anytime soon, and the beat of my racing heart that pounded in my chest. I found myself holding onto him as tight as he held me, clinging to the slight sense of security I felt while I silently prayed that we could get back in the van and drive back to civilization. It was best to let the police figure out this mess. I had no idea who the killer was. I knew that each person in the cabin had a malicious side, but right then I didn’t care that it could be him; I was lost in our closeness.

 

Emmett finally pulled away from me and smiled at the small whimper that escaped my lips, while he pushed my hair behind my ear. I wanted him to kiss me, to forget where we were and give into passion, but he didn't. Instead, he finally broke the silence with the sound of his voice.

 

"I really need to take a shower, and I’ll bet you’re dying to get that paint off of your face..." He bit his lip at the slip of his tongue over the death comment. "Shit....I didn't mean..."

 

An uncontrollable laughter left me and I just shook my head, still smiling as the pain eased in his face. "It's really ok, Emmett," I said, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "Do you want to shower first, or..."

 

His face twisted in confusion, then a cheeky smirk took over his features. "Now, now, Mr. Clearwater, as much as I’d love to share a steamy shower with you, I really don't think this is the time, or the place. How about a rain check?" As he winked, I almost died from the euphoria that exploded inside me.

 

I stood and stared at him, mentally punching, kicking, and slapping myself for not clearly expressing what I meant, all the while fighting back the electricity that ran through me. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks like a volcano had erupted inside me, and as butterflies pounded in my chest, I realized what he said...or at least what he hinted at.

 

He would want to take a shower...with me?

 

**...**

 

A sick feeling came over me when I realized I was about to go too far into my story, to tell my mother and the good Chief that things were getting more than a little naughty in the cabin. Yes, it was all words, but those words were going to become more and I really didn't want my mother knowing what went _bump_ in the night, especially in front of a stranger.

 

"Please...I’m so tired, I just need a break to rest my eyes," I pled and, to my astonishment, my prayers were answered when Chief Swan’s daughter burst into the room, or should I say, Dr. Bella Swan.

 

"Are you all _still_ questioning my patient? Can't you see he needs sleep?" she barked, more to her father than anyone else.

 

"Bella...Dr. Swan," he corrected himself, "I need to get the full story so I can finish my investigation. You know how important this is, we need answers!"

 

Bella ignored his request and folded her arms in irritation. "I appreciate that, but after what Seth has gone through, he needs a break from your interrogation, time to eat, and I need to run some tests! I gave you one hour and you have already taken two! You can come back later when I‘m satisfied he has eaten and is ready for more of this."

 

I watch as Charlie Swan admits defeat in front of his daughter, but not without getting the last word in. "Okay, but I’m leaving one of my officers by the door until we know what happened."

 

Dr. Swan smiles triumphantly and leaves the room with her father in tow, closely followed by my mother, but not before she kisses my cheek and says her goodbyes; reassuring me she will be back soon.

 

As the door closes and I am left to my thoughts, I turn my head to look out the large window and into the same creepy darkness that I saw only a day ago, the same moon that was casting shadows into my room. It’s different here, though. I’m safe as I lay in bed and think back to how things went bump in the night, how I gave into lust while surrounded by darkness.

 

**...**

 

My body and mind were working together against my will. Thoughts of running a soapy sponge up Emmett’s naked body was nothing more than a fantasy playing out in my head, one that every nerve ending inside me agreed was the perfect way to pass the time. I swear that my blood turned to tears when he didn't even attempt to stay, even though I begged him not to leave the safety of my locked room, every part of my skin missed his touch.

 

I wanted us to at least take our turns in the bathroom, maybe even try to convince him that it was only right that we should save water and shower together...if I could find the nerve to actually tell him that. Unfortunately, I didn’t get my way. He wanted to go to his own room and grab his essentials to use his _own_ bathroom.

 

Promising me that he would be fast and insisting I stay within the locked room, he went off to soap his own naked body, leaving me to a much needed cold shower. So I did as he asked. I got under the cool water and washed my body clean after I checked three times that I had locked the door securely. Normally I would shower for thirty minutes, but I was under the jets and back out in less than ten, with my towel drying the remains of moisture from my body. It took only fifteen minutes for me to be dressed in sweatpants and a T-shirt before I was checking the door _again_ , still afraid I had not closed it securely.

 

All I could do then was wait, stand and stare at the door until his knock would tell me he was back, that he was safe. I tried to look away from the adjoining door that led to Rosalie’s room, fighting back the tears of my lost friend who should be here now, talking me through the desires I had for Emmett. Stupidity suddenly slapped me in the face for forgetting to check _that_ door, for not making sure that it, too, was locked. I ran over and turned the small key, before trying in vain to open it, finally satisfied that it was secure.

 

The call of the autumn storm had me walking over to the window, to look out over the less than calm, moonlit lake. Instead of a waning moon reflected perfectly over the water, with ripples from the crashing of the raindrops creating patterns from the meeting of heavens tears, what I saw was nothing more than a violent, crushing fight. The winds that howled through the rain and caused it to attack the windows of the cabin had the waters of Superior crashing around like it was a raging fire of H20. It looked like Mother Nature was at war with the Lady of the Lake, the winds carrying their terrifying screams through the trees, each bending to their will.

 

The reflected shadows from the nearby trees added a sinister feel to night time’s picture. It would have been perfect for a halloween setting if I wasn’t fearing that every noise, every flicker of light was some guy in a white mask.

 

My eyes became lost in the surrounding scene, my mind creating unnerving images on the night that pagan history told us that spirits were free to walk again. I wondered if Rosalie and Jasper's departed souls had met, if they were free to walk away from all that the knot in my stomach told me was going to happen. I wanted to believe that I was worrying about nothing, that the representations of monsters in the darkened grove were not a warning to me.

 

I wanted to feel safe again, to be away from everything; from the hourglass that had time slowly slipping away from me, the time that I had left on this mortal plain.

 

A knock at the door drew a small scream from me and I turned to look at it, slightly apprehensive about moving. Every horror movie I had ever watched flooded my mind, imagining every possible killer that could be standing just outside in the hall. My chest tightened as I succumbed to paranoia, my feet refusing to move as fear began to take over.

 

"Seth?" Emmett’s hushed voice called from the other side, and I found myself almost running towards the door, fighting back the need to fall to the floor and cry.

 

When he was safely back inside, after slightly _dragging_ him into the room, I relocked the door; a sigh of relief finally left my lips.

 

"Everything ok, Seth?" he asked, as he placed his fingers under my chin and pulled our eyes together. “You look as white as a ghost.”

 

I nodded and forced a smile onto my face so that the worry would leave him. "It's just this place, everything that has happened, it's kinda getting to me."

 

He shocked me by taking my hand and squeezing it tightly. "I’m here, and tomorrow the weather should be clear. We _will_ get out of this safely."

 

I wanted more than anything to belief him, for this all to be just some nightmare that I would wake up from and laugh about with my mother at breakfast, before calling Rosalie and telling her the same thing. I really wanted to hear Rosalie’s voice, just one more time.

 

"I hope so," I told him, as I squeezed his hand in return.

 

A crack of thunder made Emmett scream and almost jump into my arms, the force of his body knocking me back slightly. We both stared at each other for a few seconds before laughing; real, carefree laughs, the sound that the cabin _should_ have been filled with. The weekend should have been blessed with happiness and celebration, not murder and betrayal.

 

"Let's get to sleep so we can get up early and get the hell outta here," Emmett grinned. "You take the bed, I’ll take the chair."

 

I looked over at the king-sized bed, then at the small chair he was intending to sleep on. "You can't sleep on that, it's too small," I said, as I tried to imagine him even _sitting_ in it comfortably, never mind getting a decent nights sleep. "Let me take the chair."

 

As I tried to walk over to the place I intended to sleep, he clasped his hand around my wrist. "How about we share the bed, it's more than big enough."

 

He was teasing, I knew he must have been..there was no way I was lucky enough to share a bed with Emmett McCarty! His laughter had me staring at his face. "Seth, don't look so worried, I’m not planning on fucking you! We can just sleep."

 

Disappointment washed over me when he said he didn't want to fuck me, and I had to get a hold of myself so he wouldn't notice as he walked over to the bed and got under the covers. Something deep inside had me locked in place as I watched him pat the space next to him, the spot where he intended for me to lay down.

 

_Stop standing like an idiot and move!_ I told myself, and forced my legs to walk towards the bed, nervously getting under the covers. I pulled the sheets over me and laid there as stiff as a corpse after turning off the lights, too terrified to move; something he found incredibly amusing.

 

"Fuck, Seth, relax...come here." Emmett pulled me onto my side so that my chest crashed into his. I just wished it was the first part of my body that met his, and not the rock hard trouser snake that refused to play dead.

 

"Shit, fuck, sorry!" I exclaimed, as I tried to pull myself away from him in embarrassment.

 

The moonlight reflected off his eyes in the darkness as they creased into a smile. Instead of allowing me to move, he placed his hand on my ass and pulled our groins together, and _this_ time mine wasn't the only one that was as hard as a statue. I started to speak, but his lips attacked mine before I had a chance to protest. I couldn’t make my mouth move in time with his, to mould in place and enjoy the moment. He forced me onto my back, his own body then sheeted over me. Suddenly I remembered what to do, how to enjoy the feeling that was re-awakened inside me.

 

Once I gave in I couldn't help myself, my teenage hormones took over and I lost myself in his kiss. My legs wrapped around his body as he started to dry hump our clothed erections. Thoughts of Edward tried to invade the moment, and I pushed them aside and lost myself in the lust that was filling my body, the moans from Emmett making me want to cum instantly. He removed his lips from mine and found the lobe of my ear, which he nibbled while his hands moved down my body, resting on the waist of my sweats before he started to remove them.

 

"N-no!" I exclaimed, wanting to push him off even though I was already becoming his slave. “Oh...shit,” was all that left me as I thrust my groin up into his, tightening my legs around him.

 

My pants were already at my ankles when he spoke, while his lips caressed my neck. "Don't worry...I won't fuck you...not tonight, anyway," he said between kisses. His hands then removed my shirt which he used to lock my arms in place above my head, his body gasping above me. "I really like you, Seth. I always have, and I _do_ want to feel your ass around my cock, but not tonight. Tonight, I just want to worship you. I want something good to come of this weekend, I want you!"

 

He moved his lips back to mine and I gave into to the adoration he wanted to bestow upon me, as I kicked off my pants and laid naked below him. After removing his own shirt, his mouth moved down my body, searching every inch of my chest with his tongue that had electricity charging through me. As he circled his tongue over my navel, I felt him removing his own pants so that we were both naked. I pulled the sheet off of us and wanted to look at his naked body, but as his mouth wrapped around the tip of my cock, my head fell backwards from the sensation that took hold of my body.

 

I was no virgin to the touch of another man, but Emmett was different than Edward. He had the ability to clear my head of thoughts of lost love as my cock was lost down his throat. While fighting back the urge to shoot my load, I pulled my head down so I could look at him again and marvel at the moonlight dancing over his naked body. It was like Luna herself had painted the most perfect man in her light. He was like a lantern in the dark, the only thing I could see, the only thing I _wanted_ to see.

 

One of his hands snaked up my body while the other had found interest in my ass and, more importantly, my hole. My body was already screaming that it wanted to climax well before he used his fingers to break my ring, and he was inside me for mere seconds before I pulled a pillow over my face and screamed my orgasm into it. My whole body convulsed in pleasure.

 

Once the last spray of cum had left me and my heart rate slowed a little, his small kisses were moving back up my body until he was laying beside me again. We didn't speak, but just stared into each other’s moonlit-colored eyes for a while as he pulled our bodies together again. His orbs were breathtaking, that beautiful blue reflecting the moon perfectly. I was drinking in his breath, tasting everything that was Emmett McCarty while his hands made small circles over my back. I could feel his throbbing erection against my leg and knew that he hadn’t received any satisfaction from what he did to me, yet he didn't seem inclined to pursue the matter. So, I did what most of the girls in school wanted to do...I reached my hand down and gripped his large muscle.

 

His body shuddered in pleasure from my touch, and he fell onto his back, pulling me over him like I was a wave in the ocean about to make love with the sand. I didn't pull him in for a kiss as I thrusted against his cock with one hand while tickling the head with the other, I just stared into his alluring eyes as I worked his body towards its release. He didn't pull my face towards his, either... he just looked back at me while grunting and moaning as I worked his cock harder. As my own erection returned, I allowed the heads of each to meet, rubbing them over each other as I worked us both simultaneously, my own need to cum again burning deep inside me.

 

It wasn't long before our ejaculations were spraying from our cocks, covering both of our groins in crystal heat as we screamed out into the night like wolves howling at a full moon. I fell onto his body, not caring that all we wore was liquid clothing, and we fell into a sound sleep; my head wondering if I really did hear him say _I love you_.

 

 

 

**...**

 

"So, you were telling us that you all slept in your own rooms, other than Mr McCarty, who stayed in yours. Is that correct, Seth?" Chief Swan asks.

 

He and my mother returned after Dr. Swan had done her checks and agreed that they could come in again, not before telling me that I was improving and could probably go home soon. My mother is as relieved as I am, but we both know that I won't be going anywhere until I finish my story.

 

"Yes," I answer, looking at my mother, who is finally getting over the mistake I made by staying in the room with a possible killer.

 

"So what happened next?"

 

I watch as Dr. Swan leaves the room, wishing this was already over. "The sound of screams woke us up."

 

**...**

 

For farmers or people that live out in the country, the rooster would wake everyone at the break of dawn with with it's cock-a-doodle-doo, yet at the cabin we weren't blessed with such a sweet song. I woke with a start, still in Emmett’s arms, to the sound of a high-pitched scream. For a few seconds I thought I was still lying with Edward and that we had left the tv on again like we so often had, but then harsh reality ran through my body as Emmett sat bolt upright, pulling me into his embrace.

 

"What the fuck?" he asked, eyes squinted at me through the morning light that was trying to break through the still-pouring rain.

 

The scream happened again, only this time it was joined in it’s sinister sound by another. We both darted from the bed, pulled on the clothing we had discarded in passion and ran to the door, unlocked it, and stepped out into the hall. I was still getting my bearings, trying to focus my eyes as I looked up and down the large hallway, finally looking in the same direction as Emmett.

 

Alice and Esme were standing outside one of the rooms, both still screaming as they stared at whatever horrors lie within. I followed Emmett as we walked towards the door and peered inside, only to be knocked to the floor from the force of his shock that had him jumping back.

 

"I...told her...we should share...she wouldn't listen!" Esme cried, and I looked through the legs of Emmett and into the room, finally seeing what had the others freaked out.

 

I’d hoped I had already seen enough terror that weekend, that last night was the end of it all, but as I got to my feet and walked into the room, I knew I was wrong. The room was slightly larger than my own, but the bed was no longer made up with the silk sheets that graced the other rooms. There was Nettie, covered in her own blood. It wasn’t until I got closer that I even realized her stomach appeared to have been gutted, her insides now decorating the bed and most of her chest, while a large kitchen knife was lodged in her neck.

 

Emmett walked up beside me, his skin white in shock. "Don't touch anything, this is all evidence,” he said.

 

"Evidence? My sister is not...not _evidence_!" I looked back at Esme, watching her fall to the floor and shoo Alice away from her. "Don't touch me...you...you all did this!"

 

I stood and watched the hysterical girl pull her knees into her chest, her head shaking from side to side as more and more tears fell. Alice just stood beside her, not knowing what to say or do. As her eyes moved in my direction I pulled mine away, and it was then I noticed the writing above the door.

 

Painted in blood above the alcove of the entrance were the words: _three down, three to go!_

 

You didn't have to be at the top of your math class, as I was, to add it up...the athlete beside me worked it out all by himself. "Three to go? But there are four of us! That must mean..."

 

"One of us is the killer," I finished, still staring at the dried blood as the two girls moved into the room to look at what we had found so disturbing.

 

As everyone seemed to move in closer, I pulled my arms around my body, not wanting to touch _any_ of them. One of them was the killer! Who could do such a thing?

 

Alice didn't stand around long, she was the first to burst from the room. "Fuck this shit!" was the last I heard from her as she ran away, leaving the three of us to follow her pursuit. We ran after her, down the stairs and back into the living area, but Alice wasn’t alone this time; she had a gun!

 

It was as if she held a freeze ray in her hands, because as soon as we all saw it, we froze in place; glued to the floor. An old saying ran through my head: _guns don’t kill people, people kill people._

 

"Shit! Where the fuck did you get a gun?" Esme exclaimed, while Alice kept pointing the weapon at each of us in turn, with fear in her eyes.

 

"Daddy's closet...he always keeps one handy for crazy people like you!" I nervously swallowed when I saw that the pistol was pointed my way, murderous intent in her eyes.

 

"Alice...put the gun down. Seth didn't do this, he was with me, all night," Emmett said, slowly walking towards Alice, only stopping when she pointed it at him.

 

"Stay back... _all_ of you!" she demanded, and each of us took a step back in fear.

 

"It's going to be ok, let's just get in the van and go. The storm is calmer now," Emmett continued, his eyes on the gun that was again poised in my direction.

 

She shook her head, tears raging from her and as she spoke, she repeatedly thrust the gun at me. "We can't! I went out this morning and the tires were already slashed! I ran to wake Esme and Nettie, we were gonna leave you here, get away safely, but Nettie is...is..."

 

"You went outside, alone?" Esme said from my side. "You were going to leave us all, weren't you? I _know_ you, Alice, I know you too fucking well! But you came back when you needed us, after you realized that you were as fucked as my sister, Rosalie and Jasper. I wouldn't be surprised if it was _you_ who killed them all!"

 

I was still processing the information about the tires while the fight of words broke out around me, the two girls throwing their accusations back and forth.

 

"Me? I could never kill _anyone_!" she insisted.

 

"Except Jasper!" All eyes turned to Emmett, the man who towered over all of us, just standing there with his arms folded, anger building in his eyes. "You said yourself that you hoped he rotted in the rain, we all heard you. And we all know how Rosalie knew all of your secrets, so it’s no shock that you would kill _her_ , but why the rest of us?"

 

Somehow his words made sense. Alice would have a reason to kill her friend, but were the secrets that Rosalie knew really enough to make her kill _us_?

 

Alice was shaking her head, a pleading look on her face as she tried to defend herself, the gun still aimed at me. "No, _we_ are all friends,” she said, looking from Emmett to Esme. “But _he_ is different! _He_ did this, can't you see?"

 

I wanted to run away from the loaded weapon, terrified that I stood on the brink of death. "None of us left the room, Alice. Seth and I were together the whole time, only you and Esme were alone, and why would she kill her own sister?"

 

" _You_ were alone." The words left me before I had chance to control them, and as all eyes settled on me, I knew I had to explain myself to them. "I mean...Emmett left to take a shower."

 

He was shaking his head at me in disbelief, tears filling his eyes. "Seth, you think I could..."

 

His words were interrupted by Esme who had screamed and lunged for Alice, her words cut short by the loud bang of the gun.

 

I stood in shock as Emmett’s eyes widened in horror...or was it pain?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is guys, the final chapter. I really hope you like it and can see why I couldn’t fit the whole story into just a one shot.
> 
> Thanks to my beta nmydreamz for making this all American for me.

I pause for a second, the words caught in my throat as the memory of throbbing pain resurfaces in my shoulder. I carefully touch the area while making a small, rocking motion in my seated position on the bed, two pairs of eyes staring at me from where they’re sitting.

 

I wish they weren’t here, watching me with anticipation like I’m some stupid storyteller. I am spent and have said all that I can say. I’ve relived too much already, but they expect me to go on and on, to suffer further for something that, I feel, should be put to bed.

 

"Seth, baby?" My mother tries to encourage me to proceed, but I avert my eyes and look at the bandage on my shoulder, doing anything I can to not have to go through this ordeal again.

 

A deathly silence lingers in the room, hovering around us as I once again see the faces of the fallen in my mind’s eye; silhouettes of those whose stories I have yet to tell. I wish now, more than anything, that none of this had happened, that we could all go back to a time when I was happy just to sit under the hot sun and read a book. Dreams are for people lucky enough to think that there is something better waiting for them around the corner of life. That isn’t for me. Not yet, not when I have unfinished business.

 

I have no choice!

 

Balling my hands into fists, I proceed with my story for the small audience that’s hanging on my every word. "I didn't even know Esme had been shot until I was lying below her, covered in her blood..."

 

 

 

It took me a few seconds to realize that those addictive eyes of his were filled with shock, and not pain. When the shot rang out into the room, I was knocked back by what felt like the force of a speeding truck. My body was thrown to the ground, followed closely by Esme’s, who had been arguing with her friend only a few seconds before.

 

While I had my attention lost in the exquisite, blue pools that lit up his face, I was knocked from my happy place by a flying Esme. A shower of red blocked my view of Emmett, mixed with the blue of his perfect eyes as I fell slowly to the floor, crashing against the wood like the lake outside made its war against the rocks. Panic ran through me at the thought that the blood was my own, closely followed by the raging pain that plagued my shoulder. It took only seconds for me to realize that the discomfort was coming from my _right_ side, while the blood splatter was on my _left;_ the same direction Esme had flown from. The blood was hers!

 

I had always hated guns, always freaked when I saw someone carrying one, even in movies. As I whimpered below the bleeding girl, I hated them even more. The fact that the bullet had passed through Esme and collided with my shoulder didn't register until a few minutes after Emmett had pulled me from below her. He dragged me into his embrace as he checked my body for any sign of a wound. It frustrated me a little that he was fussing over my small injury when _Esme_ had taken the majority of the blow, but when he refused to let me look back, I feared the worst.

 

"Is she okay?" I asked, yelling slightly over the screeching that was coming from Alice. Emmett didn't move his eyes from me, simply shook his head before he pulled me into his chest. “Shit!” was all I managed as I sank my face into his body and felt the beating of his heart against my cheek.

 

Some sick, twisted part of me wanted to look back, to see if she was in fact dead and that this wasn’t all some sick joke, but the tightness of his hold had me locked in place and refused to let me move. Tears fell from my eyes for someone that I never really liked very much, but the thought of her death had my eyes burning. How was it that I felt so much for someone who obviously thought so little of _me_?

 

Emmett rocked me slowly as we suffered through the sound of Alice’s screams that echoed throughout the cabin, the girl who was able to kill her so-called friend in cold blood and react like it was all just an accident.

 

"It's okay, Seth." Emmett’s voice was barely audible in my ear as he held onto me tightly. "I’ll get us out of this, don't worry."

 

I somehow knew that he didn't want her to hear. Something about the tone of his voice told me that his words were meant only for me, and I knew that he was racking his brain to formulate some kind of plan to get us out of there alive.

 

**…**

 

"Tricks, tricks, tricks." The words escape me as I rock harder on the bed, tears bursting from me as I start to sob. My mother is at my side within seconds, trying to calm me down.

 

"What tricks, Seth? What happened?" Chief Swan urges me to reply.

 

My mother snaps her head in his direction. “Give him a minute, can’t you see how hard this is for him?”

 

I shake my head, trying to form the right words before I take a deep breath and continue. "We thought...we really thought..."

 

My throat tightens as I try to finish, but I have to take a few minutes to regain my composure before I’m able to continue. "We really thought it was Alice. We were... were wrong!"

 

I ignore the gasps from my mother and Chief Swan as my head returns to the moment that I was on the floor, locked in the loving arms of Emmett McCarty, to the point that I really thought I knew what was happening.

 

I guess a good horror story means that you never can quite tell, not until the killer reveals the ugly truth.

 

**…**

 

Alice Brandon had everything, wanted for nothing, but somewhere in her rich-girl life she wanted more. She wanted us dead!

 

Without even looking I could sense the hard metal pointing from me to Emmett, the tool of our impending destruction in the hands of a crazed killer. My eyes were locked shut, my whole body tense as I waited for the sound of the blast that would end my life. Nothing! The only sound around me was Alice's sobs, and the thumping of Emmett’s heart that rang in my ears the minute he pulled my head to his chest.

 

"Why, Alice?" I found myself asking through locked eyelids and a mouthful of cloth-covered pecks, "Why are you doing this?" My voice wasn't shaky, it was surprisingly calm as Emmett began applying pressure to my shoulder to stop the bleeding that I hadn’t even noticed, creating a waterfall of red.

 

"No, no, no! It was an...an accident!" she wailed, as I listened to the sound of her heels meeting the wooden floor as she paced. “I...I didn’t!”

 

The moment she stopped speaking I felt Emmett’s body tense and I opened my eyes, looking up into his reddened face. What I saw in his features was something I had never seen before, not even when Rosalie and I spied on him from the bleachers as he fought his opponents on the field. He always looked intense as he charged through the other players, but his eyes had never looked as full of hatred as they did now.

 

He bit his lip for a few seconds, gnawed at it as he tried to hold in what he wanted to say, but then it all just burst out, an explosion of words. "Accident! Is that what you’re planning on telling the cops? That it was all one big fucking accident?" he demanded, pushing me away as he rose to his feet. “Are you also going to tell them how you made us all leave our cell phones outside in the van, only for them to be smashed and scattered around your boyfriend?”

 

I followed his gaze and looked at Alice, the gun descending slightly as she processed what he said. "Cops? You're going to tell the cops I did this?" she asked, slightly bewildered.

 

My head was hurting as I tried to understand why she would do all she had done, then act so innocent when faced with an accusation. Was she really that good of an actress?

 

Emmett surprised me by laughing, and I just stared at the two of them from my place on the floor, my hand still covering my wound. "What do you want me to say, that it was all just a silly fucking accident, a bad joke gone wrong?"

 

I forced myself to stand, an act that drew the attention of Alice towards me. At that moment she chose to point the gun back in my direction as she managed to get herself together enough to pass the blame _my_ way. "Him! It's all him! Can't you see that?"

 

A childish dream of mine, when I was becoming aware of my sexuality, was to have my very own knight in shining armour...someone to take the blow for me like the men did in the old movies. But when Emmett stepped between us, I was just filled with dread. The walls seemed to close in around me as the two of them argued, their words never registering in my mind as I struggled to stop myself from falling over. I couldn't understand why he was so willing to lay his life on the line for me, and as the sound of a heavy click brought me to my senses, I pushed him out of the way.

 

"No!" I exclaimed, as I grabbed my shoulder and winced from the pain of forcing him aside.

 

Emmett turned towards me, his hand gently ghosting over my wound. "Don't worry," he chuckled, "she used the only bullet in the gun!"

 

I then realized that the clicking sound was Alice pulling the trigger of the cold metal, frustration evident on her face before she threw the gun to the floor and bolted from the room in a panic. Before I had even a moment to react, Emmett had followed her out of the room and towards the kitchen. All I could do was slowly drag my aching self after them.

 

As I became dizzy from the loss of blood, all I wanted was for it to be over; for the storm to clear and for us to get out of there. Part of me didn't even care if it really _was_ Alice who was killing everyone, I just wanted to get back to the security of my home and put the whole weekend behind me.

 

Catching up with them in the kitchen, I leaned against the door, feeling like I could fall over at any minute from the shock my body was going through from the bullet wound. Eying a towel, I grabbed it from the nearby counter and used it to wrap the gash in my shoulder, a task that was more difficult than I expected.

 

Surveying the room, I had to rub my eyes and look twice to make sure that what I was seeing was real. Emmett was hugging the girl he had accused of murder just a few seconds ago.

 

Hope ran through me, thinking that they had called a truce and that this was all going to be over, but what I saw made my stomach do a one-eighty. Disturbing images suddenly filled my mind at the possible thought of them being in cahoots with each other, but when I saw her looking back at me over his shoulder with tears in her eyes and blood pouring from her mouth, I knew I was wrong. I was already shaking my head in disbelief as he let her lifeless body fall to the floor, and just stood there with his back to me, the blood-covered knife still in his hand.

 

"Y...you saved us," I said, hoping that was truly the case and not what my head was screaming at me, a thought that had every hair on the back of my neck standing up.

 

Emmett wouldn't do that, not to his friends, and hopefully not to the boy he laid naked with only a few short hours ago. My feet were itching to run, to use the last of my energy and get out of there, but I just stood and watched as he slowly turned towards me.

 

The first thing I noticed was how his expression had changed, how his soft, gentle features had disappeared, and how malice had set up home in his eyes. As he slowly walked towards me, I ignored all the pleading my body made to back away and just stood there waiting for him, my eyes avoiding his blade.

 

He smiled at me - no, not smiled, _smirked_ \- as he folded his arms across his chest and tapped the knife repeatedly against his shoulder. "Would you believe me if I said that I’m really sorry I have to kill you, too?"

 

My stomach churned again and I wanted to throw up as tears fell from my eyes. "Now, now, Seth, no tears," he reprimanded, as he advanced towards me and pulled my face into his chest. "Poor little Seth...all he wanted was to play with the big boys and girls. Little did he know that one of them had planned to kill the other fuckers!"

 

When he released me from his vice-like grip I backed into the wall, my body shaking violently. "Why...they are your...your _friends!_ " I said, my head still trying to process what was happening.

 

"Friends? FRIENDS!!!" he shouted, which caused me to jump, forcing my body further into the wall. "Those people cared _nothing_ about _me_ , only the _money_ that my fucking family has! Why would you ever want to be a part of this?"

 

His features softened slightly as his hand gently caressed my cheek. "I really did like you, but you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time!" He chuckled before he plunged the knife into the wall at my side and quickly locked his hands around my neck. "Say goodnight, Seth, time to watch the light go out in _your_ eyes, too. That’s my favorite part!"

 

I always wondered what ran through a person’s mind as they stood on the brink of death, and as he constricted my intake of oxygen, only fear consumed me. My own hands locked around his and I unsuccessfully tried to release myself. He was too strong, and I couldn't move him even an inch.

 

Emmett had his tongue locked between his teeth as he concentrated on ending my life, a smile plastered on his face as I struggled against his grip. It was only when I thought I couldn't hold on any longer that I remembered the knife in the wall by my side. After fumbling to find it, I yanked it free and forced it into his stomach.

 

It had the desired effect and I buckled forward, gasping for air as he stumbled back, but he  came at me faster than I had anticipated. That was the moment I became the person I never thought I _could_ be, surprising even myself by using my smaller size to my advantage and dodged his attack, my blade plunging into his neck.

 

That was how I had killed Emmett McCarty, how I had become the only survivor of my own horror movie.

 

I didn't wait around to think over what had happened, I grabbed a coat by the door and used my remaining strength to walk through the storm that had finally eased up. There was still enough rain coming down to wash some of the blood off of me, plaster my hair down on my face and cleanse the tears I let run down my cheeks. I kept looking back over my shoulder, afraid of a final blow, one I overlooked...but nobody could survive a knife to the neck.

 

I walked back up the road until I thought I couldn’t walk anymore, relieved when a passing truck stopped to pick me up. I didn't say much to the middle-aged man at the wheel, didn’t tell him anything about what had happened back at the cabin that we drove away from; only that I had had an accident and needed medical attention. That was how my weekend ended, how I returned to safety.

 

My last thought as we arrived back to civilization was that I _never_ wanted to be popular. I just wanted to go back to being one of the unknown kids.

 

**…**

 

After finally being released from both the hospital and Chief Swan’s questioning, I was driven home by my mother. She didn't try to talk to me as she drove, didn't speak to me at all until I was out of the shower an hour later, looking at my reflection in the bathroom mirror.

 

She knocks at the door and comes in, once I confirm that I’m decent, and looks at me for a few minutes before she finally finds her voice. "I am a bad mother." Her words surprised me and I look at her, confused. "A good mother would believe her child when he says that he survived an attack, but I don't! Something tells me that Emmett didn't do _any_ of it, and that maybe my baby boy _could_ have,” she pauses and looks at me for a minute. “Why do you think I’m questioning this?"

 

I look at my mother and smile at the only person left in this world that knows me so well. I breathe and look at my reflection again, smiling at the boy who fooled them all, tricked _everyone_ except for the woman who gave him life. "I told you I would avenge him, that I’d kill those people who killed Edward, didn't I?"

 

My confession doesn’t make her shudder, doesn't affect her at all as she walks towards me and pulls me into her embrace. Her affection is enough to have me crying, and I finally mourn the boy I have now avenged. These tears are true ones, not the fake tears I perfected at the cabin. "Tell me everything, baby."

 

I follow my other to the lounge and sit beside her as I finally tell her what really happened, about the _real_ showdown between Alice, Emmett and I.

 

“Everything I told Chief Swan, up to the point where I stood at the kitchen door, was true. I just left out a few major details,” I began, going over the weekend again, this time actually telling her the truth about everything.

 

I was over-exaggerating the condition that my shoulder was in, which was nothing more than a graze, letting them think I was worse off than I really was. Like I had said, Alice was pulled into Emmett’s embrace with blood pouring out of her mouth, and as she fell to the floor he turned towards me, shaking from the shock of killing someone.

 

I watched as he looked at his blood-covered hands, the knife falling to the floor beside the now- dead Alice. "I had to...I had no choice, she was going to kill...to kill us," he stammered.

 

As I walked towards him, I collected the knife from the floor while trying to hide the smile that wanted to emerge on my face. No words left my lips until I held him, as he sobbed into my shoulder. "It's always hard the first time, but then it gets really kind of fun!" On my last word I plunged the knife into his stomach, finally laughing as he crumbled to the ground.

 

My year of planning was coming together perfectly, and I wasn't going to let him ruin anything by getting the upper hand, so I sat on his chest and plunged the blade into his side again. His screams were like a perfect symphony as I kept him down on the floor with my weight. "Who knew this could all be so easy?" I asked, as I wiped the blade over my chest. "Jasper was the easiest and the most fun, he screamed like a fucking baby when I crept up behind him in Rosalie’s costume. Of course I had to roll up my pants and quickly change my shoes when I got back inside, I didn’t want anyone to notice that I had gone out. Luckily, I’m a quick thinker and fed the girls some crap about not wanting to trip over Rosalie’s costume." 

 

Emmett tried to struggled below me, so to keep him in place I stuck my fingers into one of his wounds, enjoying the sound of his wailing. "Bad Emmett, you need to listen so at least _one_ of you fuckers understands why I did all this," I told him.

 

I raised my blood-covered fingers to my face and wiped it over my cheek. The hurt in his eyes as he glared up at me made me feel bad for a minute, but then Edward's face appeared and I let the anger fill me again. For the past year I had been bottling up all the rage I felt towards them all, and now was the chance to let it all out.

 

"Poor Jasper didn't know that going out to calm himself down was actually helping me out, giving me time to start my rampage. Have you ever slit someone's throat, Emmett? It really is quite beautiful!"

 

Emmett coughed below me, his body moving toward its end and I stood up knowing he wouldn’t have the energy to overpower me. He dragged his body to a semi seated position against the wall. "W...why...why are you doing...this?" he spluttered.

 

I smiled down at him, basking in my own glory. "Why? WHY?" I screamed, kicking him in the stomach before continuing. "Because all of you killed Edward! _My_ Edward!" I snapped.

 

Emmett shook his head as he tried in vain to stop the bleeding. "We...never!"

 

Moving my body into a crouched position in front of him, I lowered my face close enough for our noses to touch so I could look at his almost-dead eyes. "The boy in the road...the one you all fucking ran over like he was road kill, and then left for dead!"

 

My blood boiled as I saw realization hit his eyes, and I moved to stand again. "How do....you..."

 

"How do I know?" I growled, as I gripped the knife tightly in anger. "Rosalie! She, like all of you, didn't even know he went to our school, let alone that I was in love with him, and I caught her sobbing in what she thought was a deserted classroom. I had gone there to be alone and hide when she and Esme entered. They were arguing about it, said it was an accident and the police would never find out. I guess I was in the right place at the right time."

 

Emmett coughed up blood from his place on the floor and I just ignored him as I jumped to sit on the countertop, and continued my story. "Poor Rosalie actually _wanted_ to go to the cops, and when I got her drunk that first time, she told me _everything_...told me how Alice was driving while the rest of you sat in her car and drank. She told me that you all knew she shouldn’t have been behind the wheel, but you let her drive anyway!

 

"I do feel bad for Rosalie, she was the only one who showed any remorse... but she _had_ to die, you _all_ have to die."

 

I told a dying Emmett how I had added my own pepper shaker to the table, knowing how much she loved it and how oblivious she would be to the fact that I had added ground-up nuts to the mix. "The hardest part was going to be hiding her medication bag, but I managed to get into her room and throw all that shit out the window."

 

Emmett gaped at me in surprise, which did nothing but make me smile. "I planned all of this  perfectly. I was even the one that gave Tanya the bad chicken, to give her food poisoning and make sure she was out of the way, so I could guarantee my invitation. Who knew I could be so good at being so bad?”

 

I shook the knife his way so that he was splattered with his own blood, which he cowered away from. "I even fed Rosalie lies about false feelings I had for a certain football star, knowing all too well she would tell you." The shock in his eyes was intoxicating, absolute perfection. "I have to say that you didn't disappoint and, under different circumstances, maybe we could have had something... but you were nothing more than a decoy!"

 

“A...Alice...was...right about...” his voice trailed off as his head began to hang.

 

I jumped from the counter and moved towards him, slapping his face to keep his eyes open. "Hey! No dying until I’m done!" I commanded. He struggled with the call of the reaper, but he managed to stay with me long enough to finish. "That's better! Rosalie said that you were a heavy sleeper, and you really were! I managed to sneak out of the room, go to Nettie’s and trick her into opening the door by saying we were leaving, gut the bitch, and even redecorate the bedroom. And all you did was sleep."

 

He tried to look away from me, and I pulled his face back to mine. "You and Alice did the rest for me, thank you, baby," I said, moving in to kiss his lips one last time. "Goodbye, Emmett, time to die." He didn't even have a second to react as my blade pushed into his neck, the fucker finally dead.

 

I look at the burning fire dancing in the alcove of our wall and my mother sighs beside me. I sit there just looking at the burning embers, frowning slightly at the air of disapproval in her sigh. "Oh Seth!" is all she says before she gets to her feet and looks back at me. "I told you to _kill_ them, not _torture_ them!"

 

I hang my head dejectedly. "I’m sorry, mom," I said, before looking back up at her.

 

"It's okay, baby, the fuckers got what they deserved," she replies, and we rise to our feet, both of us just standing there, smiling at my accomplishment. “I’m so proud of you, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - Did you all guess it was Seth? Hope this was a nice twist x
> 
> Thanks again for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a three part chapter, hope you liked it


End file.
